ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Nansense
"Attacking the cruel monsters and smashing them into nothing. Ultraman Nansense!" ~Ultraman Nansense's roll call~ Ultraman Nansense (ウルトラマン何千せ Urutoraman Nansense) is a character in Hunters and Ultramen. He is Tiga's cousin. Profile He is similar to Ultraman Tiga, except his main color is black. Personality Unlike his cousin Tiga, Nansense is a "no-nonsense" guy and much serious. Later, he becomes warm and much humorous. Overview He is Tiga's cousin, he used to be the strongest Ultra in Nebula L87 and he looked exactly Tiga. 5 years ago when Kyrieloid lead his monsters attack Nebula L87, almost of Ultras had been defeated due to those monsters power, Nansense gave all of his power to other Ultras while himself using the remain energy to close a gap made by Kyrieloid's monsters by using his own body and rammed into this one. With his power, the Ultras could defeat Kyrieloid's attack. He seemly died after his heroic action but actually, Nansense turned to a human named Tuấn Anh '''and he forgot all of his memory as well as his true identity as an Ultraman. With the help of Tú and Lộc, Nansense reminisce all of his old memory, he decided to help the JDHs. However, due to his sacrifice in the past, Nansense lost his power and turned to a dark Ultra when he transformed. In the end, Nansense received a new power gave by Ultraman King that turned into a new form exactly his original form (except the Protector still be silver). He helped Tiga to help him fight with Kyrieloid. After Kyrieloid's death, he is chosen as the captain of the Guardian of the Light in Nebula M78. Human Form and Transformation Human Form When Nansense lost his power and memory, he turned into a normal human named '''Tuấn Anh. Since he is an Ultraman, Tuấn Anh/Nansense has lots of abilities that a normal human can't do example do multi backflips. Transformation Nansense can change back to his real form by using his Nansense TransWatch (it looks like a watch). He summons this wirst-worn device at his will and turns the dial to open it, he presses the "CHANGE" buttons inside it, the watch shines brightly and then he raises his left hand to transform. After received a new form, Nansense's sequence becomes shorter due to the transformation is now in real life. Trivia * His name Nansense (何千せ ) is a pun of "Nonsense" (ナンセンス) in Japanese. However, his name is means as "Thousands". * His appearance is based on Tiga Dark. ** His new form is based on Tiga Blast. * Nansense's transformation sequence is based on Mebius'. * Voice actors: Anh Lâm (past); Việt Tú (present) ** Unlike Tagi, Nansense is the only Ultra to have 2 voice actors for both of speaking voice and grunts in Hunters and Ultramen. * Nansense's name is based on Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak's catchphrase "Nonsense" in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger while his roll call is also based on DekaBreak's in the same series. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:NguyenAnhLam